


Give me it

by lawsbulge



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Just Sex, No Plot/Plotless, Out of Character, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawsbulge/pseuds/lawsbulge
Summary: a short one shot of a OOC Armin and a female y/n having sex, enjoy! i’ll be making longer ones in the future don’t worry
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Give me it

Armin smiles and kisses y/n’s cheek while she bounces on top of him, riding his dick as he watches, he touches her stomach and presses on it as she whines from his touch.

“Always whining like the little bitch you are for me right?” He grabs her by the neck as she stops riding him, he slides his hands down to her nipples and smile while she clenches her walls on him. 

He growls, “D-Don’t do that without telling me, you know that-“ He stops and twists both of her nipple as she moans at the top of her lungs, “AR-ARMIN!” “Shut up and take it” 

He pushes her down from her thighs and she cries out in pain as his tip touches her cervix, “Didn’t i say shut up? Or should i make you have my child?” He laughs and pushes his hair back. 

She starts forming tears while he kisses them away, “Don’t cry baby, Just be a good girl for me.” He puts one hand back on her nipples while his mouth latches on the the other and starts to play with them, “Armin! Wait that’s too much-“ 

he bites down on her nipple and she shakes from the sensation, he lets go and looks up to her desperate, “Can you move baby, I want to cum as much as you do.” She nods and starts to move while he starts playing with her nipples more. 

“More Armin! More!” She moves faster on top of him while he shudders from her clenching and the warm heat of her pussy, he pushes up into her while she shakes and brings her hand down to her clit but he pushes her hand away. 

“You’ll cum from your nipples only, got it?” “Y-Yes!” He smiles as she feels it and rolls her eyes, she writhes from wanting more of his touch and he keeps going, wanting her to feel pleasure. 

She rolls her hips slowly on top of his large figure and he grips her hips from the feeling, He bites her around her nipples and she moans, feeling her stomach tighten up from the feeling. 

He can feel her climax coming as well as his, he grinds her hips done while she opens her eyes from the pain of him hitting her cervix again, the fear of getting pregnant hitting her but he grips her hips down leaving hand marks on her hip. 

“Stay still for me.” He stutters out letting go of her nipple and laches his mouth onto her neck and bites down as he cum’s inside her as her walls clench on his dick and he moans, she cries out from the pain of his bite. 

he pulls out and grabs her by the ass as he sits her on his lap, noticing she passed out he grabs a towel and wipes his semen from inside her that’s dripping out and kisses her temple and sighs. 

“Maybe I let my sex drive get to me, let’s hope she’s on the plan, doesn’t matter anyway.” He smiles and rubs his sweaty forehead while he holds her.

**Author's Note:**

> first out of character smut with Armin! it’s short but enjoyable! hope y’all like it !


End file.
